Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use by end users. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, new kinds of devices, media formats and large inexpensive storage are converging. They require significantly more bus bandwidth to maintain the interactive experience that users have come to expect. In addition, the demand of a higher performance between the PC and the sophisticated peripheral is increasing. The transmission rate of USB 2.0 is insufficient. As a consequence, faster serial bus interfaces such as USB 3.0, are developed, which may provide a higher transmission rate so as to satisfy the need of a variety devices.
An existing USB electrical plug connector includes an insulated housing, a plurality of terminals, and a rear base. In assembly, firstly the terminals are assembled in the insulated housing, and then the rear base is assembled to the insulated housing, so that the legs of the terminals can be exposed from the rear of the rear base and soldered with a circuit board.
Generally, during the process of forming the plastic shell of an existing USB electrical plug connector, in order to prevent the components on a circuit board in the connector from being deformed or shifted upon impact generated when the plastic material is being filled, a protecting cover layer is preformed on the circuit board to protect the components on the circuit board. However, the protecting cover only covers the peripheral of the circuit board rather than covering both the circuit board and an insulated shell in front of the circuit board. Therefore, the structural strength of the existing USB electrical plug connector cannot be improved.